


Hyphagogia

by Aoife, IShouldBeWriting



Category: Psy-Changelings - Nalini Singh
Genre: A Touch of Worldbuilding, AU, Creative Use of Tk-Cell, F/F, F/M, Jumping off a cliff while reading too much into two tiny bits of canon, No trigger warnings, Other, Porn with a smidgeon of plot, Some queering involved, Threesome - F/F/M, Took a left turn after book 3 - but still stole little bits of later canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone in the pack is dreaming of being between Judd and Brenna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyphagogia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maat_seshat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maat_seshat/gifts).



> I've listed a co-author for this as I accidentally ended up pulling in my normal partner-in-crime when I lost track of the body parts and use of Tk - without her, the characters would have ended up tangled in a knot of Gordian proportions and this story would have never been finished.

Need echoed through the mating bond as dreams and visions tumbled over Judd Lauren for an endlessly long moment. The images pulled him into a fugue state, away from the warmth of his brother-in-law’s quarters. Judd shuddered briefly at the intensity of Brenna's desire. 

“That slip better not have given me anything fishy in my hand, Kincaid,” Riaz growled as he scooped his cards off the table to scrutinize them carefully in the warm glow of the overhead lamp. 

“What?!?!” Riley asked, his tone innocence that would have done Judd’s nephew, Toby, proud. “Why would I cheat? I’m good enough to beat you even if you’re cheating and I’m playing fair!”

The banter of the other Lieutenants receded as Judd latched onto the brightest, most vibrant of the images he was receiving from his mate. The image was so startling that he almost fell back out of the bond link with surprise. The two of them in bed with a third, a female wolf he knew he should recognise. Intrigued, Judd watched as the dream images tumbled through him. He was holding the other woman with his Tk while Brenna lapped at her clit. In the dream he drove into Brenna's soaking wet heat. Brenna and the other woman's claws were out, raking over each other and him in a sensual dance.

It wasn't often that Brenna lost control of the gift - or rather curse - with which Enrique's cruel experiment had left her, but it did happen occasionally and he was grateful that this time the images were of something other than murder. Judd could feel the agonizing need stirred by the dreams his mate had been channelling. Time to see what she wanted to do about it. Murmuring his excuses, he extracted himself from the poker game and 'ported back to their shared quarters. 

He headed straight for the bedroom upon reaching their quarters. Sitting up panting in the middle of their bed, Brenna had dug her claws deeply into the mattress. Approaching carefully, Judd sat down beside her to stroke his palm from her shoulder to hand, clasping his fingers with hers tightly. 

“Bren?” He asked quietly.

Her irises had dilated pinprick small, almost subsumed by the shattered beauty of her pupils. The wolf may have still been in her eyes but she recognised him, reached for him desperately. “Please, Judd. Please!” 

Judd didn’t think he’d ever tire of Brenna. Even now months after the mating bond had settled the smell and taste of her was still enough to undo the thin veneer of Silence he habitually wore to keep at bay the rest of the Pack’s prying eyes. Her arousal filled the bedroom like the forest after a summer rain; damp and spicy. The earthiness of moss mingled with the tang of minerals in rock and water. The scent was still an intoxicant to to his senses. Like the rest of the changeling pairings he’d met since his family’s defection from the PsyNet, Judd Lauren didn’t think he’d ever tire of the wolf who owned his heart.

“I’m here, Bren,” he leant down to steal a kiss, and she took the opportunity to roll him beneath her, leaving her sitting on his abdomen, claws raking gently over tender flesh. 

Looking into the crackled glass beauty of his lover’s eyes, Judd remained passive. With his Tk, he was the stronger of them, the more dominant but he rather enjoyed the occasions when she took the initiative. While she might not look it, experience had taught them both that when in the grips of someone else’s dreams Brenna was capable of hurting him. She was more than willing to challenge his dominance when she had been skimming the dreams of the senior members of the pack. The last time it had happened the resulting damage had almost torn her confidence and her mind to shreds. It’d taken Lara’s quick healing skills and Sascha’s empathy to force Brenna to accept that she wasn’t responsible for her actions at the time. After that they’d both learned quickly that the best thing Judd could do at moments like this was to give her the lead, only acting passively when necessary to prevent himself being harmed.

“Was that who I think it was, sweetheart?” Judd coaxed. “Were we sharing Indigo’s dreams?” 

Brenna looked down at him with a wicked smile. Her eyes were sparkling, fragmented, vibrant with color as she leant forward and bit the curve of his neck. The sharpness of teeth had Judd hissing as he fought to accept her marking without challenge. It’d become a game between them when Brenna was in control of herself but at times like this she was so close to feral that his first instinct was to defend himself, even though he loved her dearly.

Flexing hands that had clenched tight as he fought to maintain control, Judd drew three deep, shuddering breaths before he felt controlled enough to speak again. “We can reinforce your shields again,” he said, honing in on the practical details of what he needed to do to protect his mate as well as his own heart, “or we can talk to Indigo about why she’s dreaming of being between us, -” 

“She doesn’t want to come _between_ us,” Brenna whispered, “she wants to be _with_ us both. Can’t you tell, Judd?”

Brenna’s buried head in his shoulder told him everything he needed to know about how she felt. Beneath her, Judd’s body went assassin still, only his fingertips stroking across the smoothness of her spine told her that he was still alive, still present inside his own body. 

“You weren’t the only one in that dream, Bren. She dreamt of both of us. The question is, what we’re going to do about it. What do you want?” He asked quietly. 

His question seemed to cut her strings, causing her to collapse forward onto his chest. 

_I’m not ready for this. I don’t know what to do with this. He can’t possibly want this. It’s just a passing curiosity. Once he’s had us both, Judd will want me all to myself again. It’s what mating is. How could we -_

The tight circles of her panicked thoughts were broken as words filtered in through the fog.

“When the PsyNet was much more fragile, Bren, we had family ‘nets as well. They need three adults who are _devoted_ to each other to function, -” Continuing to sooth the wolf with his touch, the steadiness of Judd’s voice anchored her as Brenna tried to breath through the rising panic. 

“The sibling/parent relationship between Walker, Sienna, Toby, Marlee, and I … In spite of my strength I can barely go a hundred miles from the den without endangering the children. We’re making it work because we have to, but it’s not optimal, not strong enough to withstand one of us leaving the state let alone dropping out.” Judd continued talking, his voice a low murmur, coaxing, educating. The inexorable logic of Psy combined with passion, heat, tenderness, acceptance. “When we found out about the rehabilitation orders, I asked the NetMind how we could leave the PsyNet, Brenna. It showed me the records of family Nets that were based around three adults. It takes three adults to hold a family Net together. There were thousands of those Nets, Brenna, and the strongest were those made up of lovers. But in the 19th century the Council identified the A-Psy. They _encouraged_ every family who had that mutation to have as many children as they could. Once the A-Psy became more common, there wasn’t a need for the triad family structure any longer. Even before the implementation of Silence, very few Psy felt the need to risk loving two people so deeply. Once they had the A-Psy to fulfill that function, the triads completely disappeared.”

Breathing raggedly, Brenna clung to him, just barely keeping the wolf’s claws inside her own skin as she fought her own fear for control. Judd’s fingers wrapped firmly around her chin, pulling her up to meet his gaze. 

“She pulled me in briefly despite the fact I was awake, Bren. We need to do _something_.”

Shaking her head, Brenna’s refusal stung as sharply as the scent of her arousal. “I can’t, Judd. You only think you want this. It’s just history to you. You won’t really want it if we actually try to bring a third between us. How could we possibly explain it to -”

“Try to tell me again that you don’t want this, Brenna Kincaid. Try to tell me again that you really think your packmates would refuse to accept us as we are. They accepted my family despite knowing us for the enemy we always have been. They accepted our mating despite believing me to still be Silent. Can you truly believe they’d reject us for welcoming yet another wolf into our union? Look me in the eye and tell me you sincerely believe that, Bren. Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want her.”

“She’s just dreaming,” Brenna persisted in her denial. “Sascha told me she’d had dreams like that with Lucas.”

“They dreamed together?” Judd interrupted. “Was it part of the mating dance?”

“Sascha found the instructions on how to create a dream buried in her family archives, but her dreaming about - and with - Lucas was what started their mating dance. It’s not the same. Indigo can’t possibly -”

“What, Brenna?” Judd asked, pushing her emotional boundaries as his hands, his Tk, began pushing those of her body. “She dreams of you licking her to orgasm. She dreams of having me hold her for you, cradling her body as she saw me hold you when you were still so fragile. We already know that the dreams which pull you in despite the shields are heart deep desires. Even if she doesn’t realise it at a conscious level, she still wants. Can you deny her that? Can you deny me?”

“You want -” Yet again, Brenna couldn’t bring herself to complete the sentence aloud. But their bond resonated anyways with the unspoken words. _You want me to have her? You would trust me to have you both? Could you possibly give that much to me without breaking, without losing control of your Tk and killing her? Could you possibly still love me if you had another, less broken, wolf available to you?_

“Shhh, Bren. We both want this. Now that we’ve seen it, you can’t deny her the chance at sharing the happiness we’ve already found. Try. Please?”

Judd asked for things so rarely. 

~~oOOo~~

“Sure, no problem, Brenna deserves a night out.” Indigo pinched the bridge of her nose, trying desperately to keep the ache of an impending headache and the echoing ache within her heart from becoming evident in her voice. “I’d be happy to swap patrol shifts, Judd. Just be sure you clear the change with Riley on the duty roster then let me know which date you’ve picked, okay?”

Finishing the call, Indigo threw the phone at the wall of her bedroom, trying to pull herself back together again. Judd Lauren and Brenna Kincaid were going to drive her to madness; that’s all there was to it. She’d been subtly avoiding them both for weeks - ever since _the dreams_ started - but they were still managing to make it difficult to forget them even. She’d done her best to contain the dreams, to shrug them off as loneliness, skin hunger, a craving for the sort of bond she’d witnessed between her technically adept packmate and the Psy assassin. But if that was the case then why were those dreams always about that pair? If she was simply lonely, why didn’t Indigo ever dream of the other mated pairings within the pack? If skin hunger was all this was, then why didn’t the touch of Riley and the others satisfy her need? No, much as she’d categorically deny it to anyone who asked, Indigo wanted them, was infatuated with an already bonded pair. Heaven help her, unless her own mate showed up soon, she was indeed going to go around the bend if she couldn’t manage to break her obsession. Perhaps she should ask Hawke to schedule her for liaison duties to one of the other packs. Perhaps putting some distance -

Indigo yelped surprise as her thoughts were interrupted by Judd Lauren and Brenna Kincaid dropping neatly to either side of her in her own bed. Hawke had told the other Lieutenants that the Psy was a Tp, but he’d just ‘ported both himself and Brenna into her bedroom.

“We know you’ve been avoiding us, Indie. And we know about your dreams. Give us skin privileges?” Brenna asked quietly. “At least for tonight, please?”

Indigo blushed hotly at the implication that they’d been aware of her desires. There was a difference between wanting a packmate’s mate and acting on it. The fact that Brenna’s gift had allowed her to know about Indigo’s desires was mortifying. But Indigo had found herself incapable of stopping the dreams. They’d become such an important part of her life. She hadn’t counted on Brenna’s gift, hadn’t dreamed that they might consider making her the offer they’d just made. 

Could she dare to take them up on their offer? Or would doing so simply break her and destroy the comfortable friendship they’d all enjoyed thus far? Despite her position within the pack, despite her competence as a SnowDancer Lieutenant, Indigo was nervous. Despite her fears, she found herself giving a tight little nod. Much as she was terrified by the prospect of doing so, she couldn’t bring herself to refuse what they were offering. The slowly sensual answering grin that spread across Brenna’s face was distinctly lupine. 

“Lift her up for me, please - and Judd? No hands until I say.” She blinked at the new edge in Brenna’s voice and the nature of the request. The first touch of skin to skin sent a shock through her system. 

This was … not what Indigo had expected. She hadn’t expected Judd to be playful and he certainly wasn’t as Silent as the rest of the Pack thought; and Brenna was far more dominant than she’d given the younger female credit for - between the two of them she was in trouble. 

Judd’s voice was speaking quietly in the back of her head, informing her of how - and how often - he used his Tk in bed. Quietly self-assured, his mental voice asked Indigo to tell him if it was too much as Brenna’s tongue traced the tip of her engorged clit. Fingers brushed her nipples as well and she opened her eyes expecting to see Judd above her, below her, something. Instead he was sitting cross-legged along side her, watching his mate for cues with inky black eyes that looked for all the world like Sienna and Toby’s cardinal ones. When she looked towards, Brenna, the focus, passion, heat Indigo saw in the other woman’s eyes left her breathless. Her mind went blank with pleasure as ephemeral fingers stroked her neck, her inner thigh, her belly, as Brenna’s tongue traced lazily up over the hood of her clit and back down the other side of Indigo’s inner lips. “Fingers” feathered, kneaded and stroked at the rest of her skin. A tiny moan escaped her lips and she saw the other woman smile as she relaxed into the Tk’s grasp.

“He’s _very_ good at this. You might not want me once Judd’s had -” 

Brenna’s voice cut off abruptly and the warmth of her tongue, her breath, disappeared. Indigo looked up again to see Judd - having moved faster than most wolves could - fiercely kissing away both Indigo’s taste and the rest of Brenna’s unspoken sentence.

“We agreed there’d be none of that, Brenna. One more comment like that and...” Judd let his own words trail off but it was obvious there was an implied threat, a reference to an earlier conversation the mated pair must have had before coming to ambush her. Looking from one to the other, Indigo was intrigued by the dynamic. It’d be so easy. Where, she wondered, would she fall into place in the intricate dominance dance that was a mated pairing. 

Judd’s “hands” cupped her bottom, raising her hips, spreading her legs as they kneaded toward her inner thighs again, and Indigo lost track of what she’d been thinking about yet again.

“She tastes so good” Judd’s voice was, low, almost a lupine growl despite his lack of changeling blood. “I can feel how much you want more of her. Come on, darling, enjoy, feast on her. I want to watch, want to help you. Lets show her how much we have to offer.”

The smile in Brenna’s eyes was entirely feral this time as she nuzzled in to suck blood to the surface at the junction of Indigo’s hip and leg. Indigo gasped only to find her breath captured by the warmth of Judd’s soft, full lips. His tongue skated across her lower lip, begging permission. She gasped again as Brenna’s tongue thrust into her core at the same time as Indigo opened her mouth to him. The sensation left white spots dancing before her eyes but Indigo had no time to think about it as Brenna’s tongue began to set a relentless pace, thrusting into her then sweeping up across her clit and back down again in an endless, maddening loop that built her up and up and up. 

The first crest washed over her and she arched impossibly in Judd’s invisible grip, hair brushing against the bed that she still floated three feet above, and her wolf straining against it’s loosely held leash - apparent in her changed eyes and claws, and harsh breathing.

“That’s it,” Judd murmured, his breath another sharp point of sensation within the cascade. Then his voice was _inside_ her head, caressing the inside of her, drawing out her pleasure, teasing her into seeing yet another cascade of dancing spots of light. _Ready for more, Indy? Need to put you down for a few moments._

“That still feels weird, Judd.”

“Just be glad we’ve practised this in the past and that I’m so wrought up, Bren.” Brenna’s laugh was musical, light, but it was the words that left Indigo lacking a reply.

Indigo relaxed into the bed and Brenna leant over her to steal kisses while Judd stroked and petted his mate. The angle was wrong for her to see exactly what he was doing, but Brenna’s giggles and small moans were delicious, an intoxicant that had Indigo’s eyes fluttering closed to better enjoy the sound.

“Mmmm. I think that’s ready now, Brenna.” 

Judd’s “hands” caught Indigo up again, raising her, flipping her over, then drawing her downward again. Slender fingers breached her sex, once, twice, collecting moisture and testing her readiness then she was being stretched as something thicker and blunter breached her slit by an inch or two. Whatever it was, this new warmth wasn’t a cock but it was thick, a living heat that left Indigo fighting her desire to roll her hips in a silent plea to be filled. She whimpered as it withdrew but it returned quickly enough, pressing a little deeper on it’s return. Then Judd was plastered to her back, the hard steel of his erection pressing enticingly against Indigo’s ass as he slid into position with Indigo half seated in his lap, his thighs tucked beneath her own. Brenna’s breath hitched out beneath Indigo’s hands, a tiny pleasured sob. 

The sweet curve of feminine hips smacked into Indigo as she was abruptly filled and stretched. Her eyes snapped opened to Brenna’s laughing ones. “It’s my clit, just big enough to fill you,” the other woman whispered, allowing herself to slip out of Indigo’s warmth with aching slowness. “You can thank Judd for having been creative enough to show me why men so enjoy the experience. He can move things around at a cellular level, Indigo. And I rather like being able to fill you.” 

Indigo was about to turn her head and do just that when she was stopped by yet another sharp, filling thrust and the prickly brush of a male chin across her shoulder as Judd bit down on the sweet juncture of her neck. Closing her eyes, Indigo moaned and gave in to the relentless pleasure. Behind her, Judd’s body was warm, hard, as his hips rolled, causing her to shift on Brenna, grinding her clit between them. Flesh and blood fingers probed at the join between her and Brenna, before sliding in alongside and making her feel deliciously overstretched. Another smaller pair of hands pinched and tweaked at her nipples, urging Indigo to push her breasts forward, filling the hands that supported and teased her so tenderly.

“I think when you’ve come from this, Indy, from me fucking you slowly, I should let Judd take his turn, fuck you as hard as he can, just so I can lick the taste of him from you.” Brenna smiled wickedly. “And as long as he hasn’t flamed out, Indy, he has no refractory period.” 

The words drew a shudder from her, the combination of erotic images and lushly heated femininity providing that tiniest of extra incentives. A finger brushed against her clit, somehow managing to have squeezed in between her skin and Brenna’s to trail minute electric shocks down her belly and into the slick folds of her heat. Those fingers swept down, across the thin skin where Brenna’s engorged clit-cock was being drawn out of her body, then back up and over Indigo’s own clit. The gesture, the words, it was all it took to tip her over the edge. Arched between them both, Indigo shattered, howling out her bliss as they both cradled her body. Quickly tucking his chin to the side of Indigo’s neck to keep her from breaking his jaw as she threw back her head, Judd threw an extra layer of shielding around the corner of the Lauren Net that he, Brenna, and Indigo were filling with a myriad of rainbows and the section with Sienna and the children’s sleeping minds.

Indigo returned to consciousness to find the two of them next to her. Her desire rose again as she watched Brenna riding Judd. Judd’s hand jacking Brenna’s clit-cock, which was still slick with their combined juices. The sound of Judd breathing hard, Brenna panting and whimpering, had Indigo turning onto her side and reaching between them to take over for Judd’s hands. She hummed with need as her hand pumped, clenching tightly around Brenna’s girth, delighting in the differences between the texture of the clit-cock compared to normal male anatomy.

Brenna came with a howl. Slumping over Judd’s form, her body trapped Indigo’s hand between them. The female lieutenant found herself involuntarily reaching out with her other hand to pet Brenna’s spine gently even as Judd carelessly chased the last little bit he needed for his own pleasure. He turned his head and pinned her with his eyes. She swore she could see fireworks in them despite knowing that he was no cardinal. Then Brenna’s eyes were on her as well and she blinked, startled at the sparks in the depths of the other woman’s pupils. Their hungry yet satiated gaze pinned her, left her feeling more vulnerable and exposed than she had since the pair of them had dropped into her bed. She wiggled her hand free from it’s place between them and watched warily as what she assumed to be a mental conversation took place between the mated pair.

“Can we keep you, Indigo?” Brenna asked, her voice wavering slightly. “At least for the moment?”

Indigo buried her head in the mattress but not before they both caught the faint flush of pink that had swept across her cheeks. Sitting up with far less than his usual assassin-trained grace, Judd’s hand threaded through her hair, pulling her head back up firmly. 

“I think she deserves an answer whether you’re comfortable with your own thoughts or not.”

Jaw clenched and irises blown dark and wide, Judd Lauren was a force to be reckoned with. While she might have been able to resist him, given the expression on his face Indigo honestly wasn’t certain whether doing so would have been wise. She allowed the hand in her hair to guide her as she sat up. Once she was seated, his fingers untangled, sliding sensuously down the base of her neck in a caress that was both threat and promise.

“I’m sorry,” Indigo murmured quietly. “Its just that I’ve been so alone. I didn’t think there was any harm in the dreams I’d been having. I never thought you’d know.”

“Well we do,” Judd fired back hotly, “and in case you’d missed it, we’re interested - and we want under the skin priveleges, Indigo. So what are you going to do about it?”

“We can’t -” She argued back, the wolf rising quickly to claw at the surface of her mind as he challenged her.

“Look at how many things have happened in the past year which all of us had told couldn’t happen,” Judd retorted. “Now do you really want to continue operating under the assumption that the _rules_ you think exist are a limitation to you getting what you so obviously desire? Or are you willing to work for it, are you willing to challenge those rules with us and see what might be possible?”

Looking from Psy to wolf and back again, Indigo wanted to sob in frustration, fear, and insecurity. She wanted this so very badly. She was mortified that they’d found her out. And yet they claimed to want her too. Could she afford to take their words at face value? Could she afford to risk her heart when somewhere out there her true mate might still be waiting for her? Or was this where she was meant to be? Was this extraordinary pairing of woman wolf and Psy man the place where she’d always belonged? 

Closing her eyes again, Indigo breathed deeply. 

Brenna’s knuckles brushing across her cheek - the casual affectionate gesture used by so many changelings with their mates - that gesture made her decision for her. How could she not take this chance? How could she stop wanting them especially when she knew they wanted her too? 

She pressed her cheek into the gesture, a tiny smile flirting with the corner of her lips. 

“We’ll try. We’ll wait and see what comes of this. Okay?”

She’d expected a terse nod from Judd. The scorching heat of the kiss he gave her made it all worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> In Brenna and Judd's book, _Caressed by Ice_ , Brenna appears to have gained a minor Psy ability which probably is meant to be shielded by her and Judd's mating bond and is never mentioned again - this fic makes use of it. I also mention the A-Psy, and depending on your PoV also touch on the possibility of some changelings forming a second mating bond under unusual circumstances (based on Sienna and Hawke in _Kiss of Snow_ ).
> 
> ([Hypnagogia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hypnagogia))


End file.
